<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piccola Anima by Seekerofdreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681824">Piccola Anima</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekerofdreams/pseuds/Seekerofdreams'>Seekerofdreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Larry - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekerofdreams/pseuds/Seekerofdreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis resta bloccato in aeroporto a causa del maltempo il giorno del suo compleanno. Sopraffatto dagli eventi e triste di non poter tornare a casa a festeggiare con i suoi cari, si addormenta nella sala d'attesa. Al suo risveglio una strana caccia al tesoro lo attende trasformando un giorno triste in qualcosa di speciale e indimenticabile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piccola Anima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A te che stai leggendo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>per quanto Louis tu possa essere, troverai il tuo Harry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>L'aeroporto di New York non era un luogo dove riposarsi dopo una lunga giornata di studio, soprattutto con le condizioni meteorologiche drastiche, la temperatura vicina allo zero e una tempesta di neve in arrivo. Louis non amava prevalentemente due cose nella sua vita: i luoghi affollati e pieni di disordine e la neve.</p><p>«Non è davvero possibile Lots, io voglio tornare a casa, è il mio compleanno me lo merito!» borbottò al telefono con sua sorella minore, seduto per miracolo in un tavolino di un bar con una tazza di tè caldo davanti.</p><p>«Lo so Lou, ma giustamente non vi faranno mai partire con quel tempaccio.»</p><p>La voce rotta di sua sorella lo fece sprofondare ancora di più. Era il suo compleanno ed era la Vigilia di Natale e lui invece di essere a casa con la sua famiglia era bloccato in un fottuto aeroporto pieno di gente confusionaria. Sospirò sentendo sua sorella fare lo stesso. «Già non c'è più mamma...» disse con un filo di voce per paura quasi di dirlo ad alta voce.</p><p>«Lo so Lou, ma proprio perché lei non c'è più abbiamo bisogno di sapere che tu stai bene. Quando arrivi festeggiamo, mi dispiace saperti solo.»</p><p>Sì, c'era una terza cosa che Louis non amava: la solitudine. Aveva bisogno di avere qualcuno in giro e tutti gli ripetevano costantemente che quella paura della solitudine cozzava enormemente con l'odio verso i luoghi affollati, ma Louis aveva sempre una risposta pronta: «A me non piace la solitudine, ma non mi piacciono tutte le compagnie. Bisogna avere le persone giuste vicino per non sentirsi soli.»</p><p>«Resto un altro po' qui per vedere se ci sono novità, poi cercherò un posto dove dormire. Buon compleanno a me... yeeh!» disse ironico facendo ridere ugualmente sua sorella.</p><p>«Fammi sapere se ci sono novità, ok? Ti salutano tutti.» Louis non voleva riattaccare, voleva stare ancora un po' a telefono con lei, ma si arrese subito pensando che in Inghilterra, a casa sua, fosse già pomeriggio inoltrato.</p><p>Era stata colpa sua, lo sapeva bene. Si era ritrovato a dare un esame il giorno prima senza dar ascolto alla sua vocina interiore che gli diceva di lasciar perdere quell'esame per cui non aveva nemmeno studiato abbastanza e tornare a casa prima.</p><p>Versò un po' di latte nella tazza del tè e la portò alle labbra per prenderne un sorso. Non aveva idea di dove andare e la valigia al suo fianco sembrava pesare più del dovuto, perché poi aveva deciso di portare quattro paia di scarpe se sapeva benissimo che lo avrebbe usate?</p><p>Si guardò attorno osservando i tavolini completamente pieni e clienti in piedi pronti ad accalappiare il primo posto libero. Non era grande quel posto, ma ogni volta che doveva prendere un aereo Louis si fermava lì a bere il tè, osservando dalla vetrina gli scaffali della libreria di fronte. Era diventata un'abitudine piacevole passare di lì e quando era di fretta e non riusciva a farlo, sentiva qualcosa di fastidioso alla bocca dello stomaco. Si alzò appena finito di bere, nonostante non ne avesse la minima voglia, e si avvicinò al bancone trascinandosi dietro il suo trolley. Lo zaino già pesava sulle sue spalle, tutta colpa di quel vecchio computer che si ostinava a portarsi avanti e indietro, ma era un regalo di sua madre e non l'avrebbe lasciato in una stanza condivisa di un dormitorio. Sarebbe potuto tornare lì, ma Louis aveva bisogno di staccare da quel posto, di ricaricarsi in qualche modo. Mentre la fila scorreva cercò di mettersi sulle punte per osservare la persona alla cassa. Louis l'aveva imparato negli anni che la signora con i capelli ricci era di una lentezza estenuante, ma tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando notò un ragazzo. Quando fu il suo turno gli sorrise porgendogli i suoi soldi, lo vedeva spesso quando capitava lì, ma ogni volta era costretto a rileggere il suo nome sulla targhetta cercando di ricordarlo. Liam. Louis lo ripeté mentalmente. «Grazie e buona giornata!»</p><p>«A te.» Ricambiò con un sorriso appena accennato che fece corrucciare per un secondo la fronte di Liam, prima di tornare a sorridere al cliente successivo. Louis avrebbe voluto essere speciale, per un secondo aveva quasi pensato che quel barista dagli occhi gentile lo avesse in qualche modo riconosciuto, in fondo ci andava veramente spesso, ma la verità è che vedeva passare tanta di quella gente che sarebbe stato umanamente impossibile che uno ordinario come Louis avesse catturato la sua attenzione.</p><p>Sbuffò e cercò un posto dove sedersi ad aspettare un qualcosa di indefinito. Provò a tornare al punto informazioni, ma la situazione era sempre la stessa e le vetrate della struttura davano una chiara visione del mondo fuori, di quella neve candida che scendeva lenta solo per posarsi a terra e sporcarsi. Rimase a osservare, in silenzio, chiudendo il chiasso fuori dalla sua testa. Non odiava la neve in verità, gli piaceva guardarla, gli piaceva vedere il mondo riposare sotto una coperta bianca, ma era una costante catastrofica nella sua vita e restare bloccato a New York quel giorno era solo un'ulteriore conferma. Sentì il telefono vibrare in tasca e si affrettò a rispondere.</p><p>«Ti odio.»</p><p>«Te l'avevo detto di partire con me, ma tu non mi ascolti mai!»</p><p>«Grazie Niall, non ho bisogno di una ramanzina adesso.»</p><p>«Eh, tu non ne hai mai bisogno! Lascio perdere, la smetto altrimenti ti arrabbi ancora di più e poi potresti uccidere qualcuno!»</p><p>Niall era il miglior amico di Louis da quando avevano iniziato insieme l'Università e Louis non riusciva più a ricordarsi come fosse vivere senza di lui. Era il suo grillo parlante personale, era semplicemente Niall con i suoi sorrisi sinceri, le sue birre alle tre di notte dopo un esame andato male e i suoi abbracci spaccaossa che in realtà, un po', le aggiustavano le ossa di Louis.</p><p>«Volevo solo combinare qualcosa per non tornare a casa con in mano un semestre andato allo sfacelo.»</p><p>«Lo so Lou, ma alle tue sorelle e a tuo fratello non importa di quello che fai, sei sempre il loro fratellone.»</p><p>Louis sbuffò, sbuffava sempre quando doveva dargli ragione, e riprese a camminare passando nuovamente davanti al bar.</p><p>«Hai ragione. Oggi compio ventisei anni e non ho ancora capito come si fa il fratello maggiore.»</p><p>Sentì Niall ridere dall'altra parte del telefono. «Sei un fratello perfetto.»</p><p>Louis si morse il labbro e annuì nonostante nessuno potesse vederlo. «Oddio ho trovato un posto!» disse accelerando un passo prima di buttarsi, letteralmente, su una poltroncina. «Secondo te perché non mettono altre panchine invece di mettere altri negozi?»</p><p>«Cosa vuoi che ne sappia io Lou!» Lo sentì borbottare a bassa voce probabilmente rivolto a sua madre e allora lo salutò, senza trattenerlo oltre. Sapeva benissimo che Niall non si sarebbe fatto problemi a fargli compagnia, ma anche per lui era un giorno di festa e Louis, per quando agli occhi degli altri sembrasse egoista, non lo era affatto.</p><p>«Saluta tutti Nì!»</p><p>Chiuse la chiamata e si strofinò gli occhi stanchi sistemando al meglio lo zaino sulla valigia e si tese in avanti per appoggiarci le braccia e la testa. Cercò di restare sveglio, si concentrò ad ascoltare la conversazione della famiglia seduta accanto a lui, ma non servì a molto, poco dopo si addormentò.</p><p>Un calcio alla valigia lo fece svegliare all'improvviso. Si guardò attorno sentendo distrattamente uno «Scusi» di una ragazza che correva chissà dove. Stropicciò gli occhi controllando l'orario, aveva dormito per un'ora e si diede dello stupido mentalmente, ma tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando si accertò che nello zaino c'era ancora tutto. Mentre lo appoggiava a terra notò un pezzo di carta incastrato nella manica laterale della valigia. Si guardò attorno sorpreso poi si affrettò ad aprire il biglietto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ho nascosto per te ventisei regali, ventisei come gli anni che compi oggi.<br/>
Il primo è questo piccolo biglietto di auguri. Buon compleanno Louis."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Louis strabuzzo gli occhi rigirandosi tra le dita quel cartoncino rosso con una torta disegnata in un angolo. Sentì il suo cervello metterlo sull'attenti, chi poteva aver fatto una cosa simile? Eppure, per la prima volta nel freddo di quella giornata, il suo cuore sembrò riscaldarsi. Continuò a leggere la piccola annotazione di lato che riportava il nome di un negozio. Si fermò a pensare se inoltrarsi in quell'avventura, poteva essere qualche maniaco, potevano volerlo ammazzare, rapirlo o qualcosa di catastrofico. Louis era giustificato, fuori nevicava e qualcuno lo conosceva al tal punto da sapere la sua età, ma non aveva molto da fare, così si alzò. «Ok, fino a quando sono in mezzo alla gente non può succedermi niente.» Parlò ad alta voce, ma nessuno sembrava far caso a lui in quel posto. Si sistemò nuovamente lo zaino in spalla e si guardò attorno cercando di ricordarsi dove fosse il negozio indicato, ma optò per andare a prendere una piccola mappa dell'aeroporto che poco prima aveva visto sul banco del punto informazioni. Si armò di pazienza, quella che gli mancava spesso e volentieri e andò a caccia dei venticinque regali rimanenti.</p><p>La seconda cosa che trovò fu un'altra busta incastrata in una pianta davanti all'ingresso un negozio per bambini. <em>Per Louis.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Non so se a te piace scrivere, ma qui potresti appuntarci qualcosa. Sii felice Louis."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sfiorò il piccolo taccuino beige e cercò nella mappa il nuovo negozio indicato sul biglietto. Fu il turno di una matita perché <em>"Non so se hai qualcosa per scrivere sull'agendina. Non disperarti Louis." </em>E no, Louis non voleva disperarsi, ma un po' si stava preoccupando. Cercò di chiedere informazioni alla commessa di una profumeria quando entrò a prendere la quarta busta con all'interno una piccola fialetta di profumo, una di quelle omaggio, ma nessuno sembrava aver visto niente.</p><p>Studiò la calligrafia frettolosa, il suo nome scritto con un cuore appena accennato sulla i. Pensò di fermarsi, di non andare avanti, di lasciar perdere, ma la sua curiosità era stata stuzzicata, non aveva poi tanto da fare e, in fondo, si sentiva coccolato.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ti piace la neve Louis? A me non sempre, però mi piace vederla cadere mentre bevo una tazza fumante di tè,<br/>
ah, potresti trovare qualcosa che ti piace nel negozio orientale al piano di sopra."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Louis si rigirò la piccola sfera tra le mani lasciando cadere la neve sulla sirena raffigurata all'interno e la posizionò nello zaino e si avviò al piano superiore.</p><p>Un quarto d'ora più tardi aveva tra le mani una confezione speciale di tè nero. <em>"Forse il profumo del tè può riportati con la mente a casa Louis."</em></p><p>Louis voleva sapere chi era quella persona che gli stava riempiendo lo zaino di regali e gli occhi di lacrime. Era un uomo? Una donna? Si erano incontrati? Come si conoscevano?</p><p>Un altro biglietto, un altro regalo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Scusa se non ti sto regalando cose costose, spero di faranno sorridere ugualmente Louis."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Una penna. Un segnalibro. Una candela profumata. Un ferma carte a forma di rana. Una calamita con su scritto <em>Life</em>. Un adesivo con un orsetto.</p><p>Louis correva da un negozio all'altro collezionando dei piccoli oggettini, a volte compresi di frasi altre volte con una semplice indicazione per il negozio successivo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ti piacciono le candele Louis? Io le colleziono, mi piacciono così tanto!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Magari l'adesivo ti fa ridere un po'!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Pensi che servano i ferma carte? A me sembrano sempre troppo piccoli."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Si sentiva stanco, ma stranamente non solo. Continuò a cercare, a scovare lettere per lui e a sorridere ai commessi e alle commesse che lo guardavano sorridendo quando andava da loro a chiedere se per caso avessero una busta con su scritto <em>"Per Louis".</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ho scelto questo pupazzo perché aveva gli occhi tristi. Forse potete farvi bene a vicenda."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Louis osservò l'orsetto grande quanto la sua mano. Effettivamente gli occhi sembravano essere stati incollati in modo sbagliato dandogli un'aria sofferente. Lo accarezzo, infilandolo nella tasca della giacca e stringendolo tra le mani. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di trattenere le lacrime. <em>Mamma, non può essere qualcuno che vuole farmi del male, vero? </em>Guardò verso l'alto, come se sua madre potesse rispondergli davvero e tirò su con il naso camminando verso le scale mobili. Prese a osservare le persone che gli passavano accanto, ma come poteva riconoscere qualcuno che non aveva mai visto?</p><p>Era passata più di un'altra ora, aveva fame ed era stanco. Si trascinò dietro la valigia e raggiunse la nuova tappa. Una fotografia lo aspettava accanto ad un pacco di caramelle. La osservò, guardò i piccoli fiori poggiati delicatamente nell'acqua di un rosa tenue. La voltò.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Questa è una delle mie fotografie e voglio regalarla a te. A che numero siamo? Quattordici?<br/>
Beh, le caramelle sono il quindicesimo regalo, sei stato buono quest'anno Lou?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Louis scosse leggermente la testa. Beh, avrebbe potuto essere più buono in effetti! Sorrise prendendo una caramella gommosa dalla bustina e ripose delicatamente la fotografia nello zaino cercando di non rovinarla. Si trovò ad alzare lo sguardo per caso, sentendo l'odore del caffè appena macinato. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di essere nella strada parallela a quella del solito bar. Da quella parte non ci andava mai, percorreva sempre un'altra strada. Si incamminò a passo lento, come se andare da quella parte quando il regalo successivo era dalla parte completamente opposta fosse qualcosa di troppo trasgressivo da fare. Sempre per caso vide un dannato cuoricino sulla scritta "Auguri" appesa alla vetrina della libreria davanti al bar. Rimase pietrificato davanti all'ingresso, indeciso se entrare o meno, colpito improvvisamente da un senso di agitazione che gli stava facendo vacillare la testa. Cercò di spiare all'interno, ma al bancone non c'era nessuno. Fece un passo in avanti ed entrò. Era una libreria ben fornita, ma mai l'aveva vista così piena. Si avvicinò verso il bancone per poi nascondersi quasi subito dietro uno scaffale quando sentì delle voci.</p><p>«Le faccio un pacchetto signora?»</p><p>Quando il ragazzo entrò nella visuale di Louis, gli si mozzò il respiro. L'aveva visto tante volte aggirarsi in libreria, qualche volta si era fermato a comprare dei libri da portare a casa, ma non si erano mai scambiati parole in più dei convenevoli. Louis sentiva il cuore martellargli nel petto, era lui ad aver scritto i biglietti? O era la ragazza che lavorava con lui? Si allontanò, raggiungendo lo scaffale più lontano dalla cassa e si scontrò con la libraia. «Posso essere d'aiuto?»</p><p>Aveva la voce tranquilla, era rilassata e aveva tutta l'aria di una che dell'esistenza di Louis non ne sapeva proprio niente.</p><p>«Ehm, sì. Io... volevo sapere chi ha scritto i biglietti di auguri sulle vetrine?»</p><p>Sentì le sue gote riscaldarsi quando la ragazza lo guardò stranita. «Sono belli, vero? È stato Harry, il ragazzo alla cassa.»</p><p>Harry.</p><p>Louis sorrise d'istinto. «Sì, sono molto belli. Era una curiosità, scusami.»</p><p>«Figurati, se hai bisogno di qualcosa fammi sapere.»</p><p>«Certo.»</p><p>Harry.</p><p>Cosa doveva fare? Non era nemmeno sicuro fosse lui, quante persone mettevano un cuoricino sulle i? Era immerso nei suoi pensieri e davvero, lui non voleva finirgli addosso, ma il suo zaino era ingombrante e quegli scaffali non gli davano molta libertà di movimento. Louis sentì distintamente il profumo di Harry, un profumo che lui possedeva in una piccola fialetta omaggio dentro lo zaino. Gli aveva regalato il suo profumo. Harry si stava girando, non l'aveva visto e probabilmente Louis avrebbe potuto correre, girarsi e andare via, ma rimase lì, fermo, in attesa.</p><p>Li vide gli occhi verdi di Harry diventare più grandi quando lo videro.</p><p>«Hai tagliato i capelli» disse, come se fosse naturale per lui doverlo notare. Il suo cervello aveva ripescato quell'immagine di Harry con i capelli lunghi fin sotto le spalle e non sapeva nemmeno di aver memorizzato quel dettaglio, ma in quel momento erano nettamente più corti. Harry era immobile e il tempo scorreva normalmente, la gente chiedeva permesso e loro lasciavano passare tutti, senza smettere di guardarsi. Louis sorrise inclinando la testa di lato prima di distogliere lo sguardo da lui per aprire lo zaino e tirare fuori il taccuino e la penna. «Forse lo vuoi scrivere? Quello che mi devi dire intendo...»</p><p>Harry sorrise e Louis afferrò le maniche del maglioncino che indossava e si coprì le mani in imbarazzo.</p><p>«Come sei arrivato qui?» chiese Harry senza prendere né la penna e né il taccuino.</p><p>«Sai, c'è qualcuno che sta nascondendo dei regali per me perché oggi è il mio compleanno e ho fatto uno strappo alla regola. Non so a che numero sono arrivato, ma le mie gambe mi hanno portato qui.»</p><p>«E ti piacciono i regali che questo qualcuno non ha saputo distribuire bene?»</p><p>Fu il turno di Harry di inclinare la testa di lato. Louis pensò che fosse illegale fare il commesso con quel sorriso. Avrebbe potuto vendergli di tutto e, probabilmente, avrebbe comprato ogni cosa.</p><p>«Sì, molto. Anche se devo dire che sono un po' spaventato, potrebbe essere un assassino.»</p><p>Harry scoppiò a ridere, mostrando sul viso delle adorabili fossette che fecero intenerire Louis. «No dai, non ti sembra troppo articolato il tutto per un assassino?»</p><p>Louis fece finta di riflettersi su. «Non so, potresti avere ragione o forse proprio perché vuole fare le cose per bene, ha un piano articolato, però potrebbe essere anche, non so... un pilota? Un poliziotto? Un librario?» Lo guardò alzando gli occhi verso di lui e nonostante la differenza di altezza, Harry era nettamente più alto, riuscì a farlo sentire piccolo.</p><p>«O un libraio...» ripeté Harry. «Ti ho spaventato?» chiese.</p><p>«Un po', più che altro mi sto chiedendo come fai a sapere tutte queste cose su di me.»</p><p>Qualcuno li interruppe chiamando Harry per un aiuto. «Giuro che posso spiegarti, ti va di aspettarmi al bar? Tra poco finisco il turno.»</p><p>«Non devo finire la caccia ai regali?»</p><p>«In realtà ne ho nascosti solo altri due, gli altri avrei dovuto prenderli e nasconderli più tardi!»</p><p>Harry si grattò la nuca imbarazzato assottigliando gli occhi. Era impazzito quella mattina quando aveva visto Louis disperarsi al telefono per non poter tornare a casa. Non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare la sua telefonata, ma quel ragazzo popolava le sue fantasie da mesi e, beh, voleva solo farlo sorridere, non aveva di certo intenzione di presentarsi a lui. Ci aveva pensato tante volte quando, inconsapevolmente, Louis si sedeva a fare colazione nel tavolo alle sue spalle e Harry lo vedeva immerso nei suoi pensieri, lo osservava riporre nella giacca le bustine di zucchero piene perché lui il tè lo prendeva solo con il latte e Harry rideva perché a lui, il latte nel tè, non piaceva proprio. Si era sentito uno stupido per settimane, Liam, il suo migliore amico, ogni volta che Louis capitava nel bar gli mandava un messaggio e quando Harry non era a lavoro, Harry correva, correva e correva, anche solo per vederlo un minuto. Non aveva ancora capito qual era il sottile confine tra l'ossessione e l'amore e ne era spaventato. Lui non era ossessionato da Louis, lui era attratto da lui, voleva conoscerlo, voleva guardarlo negli occhi e farsi raccontare la sua giornata, voleva farsi conoscere a sua volta. Si rese conto in quel momento che se fosse successo tutto al contrario, probabilmente lui avrebbe pensato davvero a un serial killer così lo guardò cercando di trasmettergli la sua semplicità e la sua bontà.</p><p>«Tutti si meritano di passare un bel compleanno, ho ascoltato per caso la tua conversazione a telefono e non vorrei sembrare un malato ossessionato da te perché non lo sono, non è così, non so spiegarti...»</p><p>«Ehi, va bene, non devi spiegarmi nulla. L'hai detto tu, no? Tutti si meritano un bel compleanno e ti ringrazio per avermi strappato un sorriso.»</p><p>Harry osservò il sorriso amaro che Louis stava tentando di nascondere, ma venne richiamato ancora una volta. «Sì, arrivo subito» disse gentile. Poi si voltò nuovamente verso il ragazzo e lo vide allontanarsi.</p><p>«Louis?»</p><p>Louis si voltò a osservarlo, in attesa. «Tutti lo meritano, ma io l'ho fatto solo per te.»</p><p>Il sorriso allegro sul volto di Louis, fu un regalo per Harry.</p><p>«Io devo andare ora, vado a vedere se mi hanno dato una sistemazione per la notte, magari domani, se sono ancora qui e se tu lavori, possiamo continuare la chiacchierata.»</p><p>«Se non trovi dove stare, potresti venire da me, cioè da noi... vivo con Liam, sai il ragazzo del bar, quello pieno di tatuaggi...»</p><p>Louis era diffidente per natura, ma ancora una volta non riuscì davvero a trovare altro se non gentilezza sul volto di quel ragazzo e si chiese se davvero nel mondo esistessero persone gentili come Harry, forse sarebbe stato un mondo migliore.</p><p>Annuì, poi uscì dalla libreria mordendosi il labbro inferiore per trattenere un sorriso. Si allontanò, prima di chiamare Niall. Aspettò un paio di squilli, poi la voce allegra del suo amico gli arrivò dritta in testa.</p><p>«Novità amico?»</p><p>«Se ti dico che il ragazzo della libreria davanti al bar in cui ti costringo sempre a prendere qualcosa mi ha fatto trovare dei regali e dei bigliettini in giro per i negozi senza dirmi di essere lui e che io l'ho trovato e ci ho parlato e che lui mi ha invitato a casa sua in caso non avessi posto per passare la notte e io ho annuito prendendomi in dieci minuti una sbandata per lui, tu mi prendi per pazzo?»</p><p>«Wow, wow, wow. Tre ore fa eri in depressione e ora mi stai parlando di nuove fiamme? Comunque, probabilmente dovrei dirti di non parlare con gli sconosciuti, ma in teoria non è proprio uno sconosciuto quindi... mh, Niall dice che no, non sei del tutto pazzo.»</p><p>Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. Niall e la sua mania di parlare di se stesso in terza persona per dare consigli! La prima volta che era successo Louis era scoppiato a ridere, poi Niall lo aveva fatto cadere dal letto ed era entrato per due giorni nel silenzio totale e Niall in silenzio, era peggio di un Niall chiacchierone.</p><p>«Mi sembra di star facendo una pazzia. Ho ventisei anni, lui mi sembra un bravo ragazzo e non mi spaventa come dovrebbe e poi ci sarebbe anche Liam, quindi non siamo soli e io ho davvero, davvero bisogno di compagnia stasera.»</p><p>«Lou, è un ragazzo, non un extraterrestre. Sei andato a feste sconsiderate e hai conosciuto gente e ci sei andato a letto, potevano essere criminali anche loro! Che succede ora? Qual è la differenza»</p><p>Effettivamente, il primo anno, Louis e Niall passavano tutti i fine settimana a fare festa, a bere e conoscere gente nuova. Louis era partito dall'Inghilterra senza realmente conoscere il mondo e l'amore, aveva frequentato tante ragazze, poi aveva baciato un ragazzo e il suo equilibrio mentale era andato a farsi friggere. Non era attratto da tutti i ragazzi, erano pochi quelli che riuscivano a catturare la sua attenzione, nel corso degli anni si era reso conto di avere un tipo, così sospirò.</p><p>«Ha gli occhi verdi Nì e le fossette.»</p><p>«Merda. Ti ho perso completamente.»</p><p>«E poi, non lo so... poteva essere chiunque in questo aeroporto a farmi regali, eppure io sono andato da lui. Ci incrociamo per sbaglio da anni e, forse, lui mi ha osservato meglio di quanto abbia fatto io con lui, eppure l'avevo già notato. È come se avessi appena trovato un qualcosa che non sapevo di star cercando.»</p><p>Quel discorso gli sembrava assurdo. Detto da lui, poi, che era sempre stato un po' cinico, assurdo lo era ancora di più. Lui le odiava le storie da film romantico, odiava sapere che mai nessuno avrebbe fatto realmente gesti plateali eppure nel suo zaino pesavano dei regali inaspettati. Harry aveva fatto un qualcosa da film, solo per lui. Volevo conoscerlo e lo avrebbe fatto.</p><p>«Lou, ci sei? Mi stai ascoltando?»</p><p>«Scusa, ero distratto. Ascolta è il mio turno, vado a chiedere, ti scrivo dopo.»</p><p>Chiuse la chiamata e si avvicinò nuovamente a quel dannato punto informazioni.</p><p>*</p><p>«Mi dispiace così tanto per il disturbo! Se il tempo rimane così mi lasciano partire con il volo delle cinque e per questo non ci hanno dato un posto dove dormire.»</p><p>Harry sorrise mentre apriva il portone del condominio e lo lasciava passare. «Ti ho invitato io Louis, nessun problema.»</p><p>Louis annuì imbarazzato e si affretto a trascinare i bagagli nell'ascensore. Harry non viveva molto lontano dall'aeroporto, era un piccolo condominio di tre piani che a Louis sembrava piuttosto nuovo. Harry gli aveva spiegato di averlo preso tre anni prima con Liam per la vicinanza a lavoro dato che i turni del barista iniziavano anche di notte. La zona stava iniziando a popolarsi data l'ulteriore espansione della città, ma restava tranquilla e isolata dal grande caos della parte centrale. Dopo tutta la confusione della giornata, quel silenzio calmò Louis. L'ascensore si fermò con uno strano rumore, ma Harry non se ne curò, segno che fosse un rumore solito.</p><p>«C'è anche Zayn stasera, è il ragazzo di Liam. Spero non ti dispiaccia.»</p><p>«Che c'è anche Zayn? Se nemmeno lo conosco!»</p><p>«Intendo il fatto che stanno insieme»</p><p>Louis alzò un sopracciglio mentre Harry cercava le chiavi dell'appartamento. «Ti ho per caso dato l'impressione di essere omofobo?»</p><p>Harry negò. «Bene, perché non lo sono» disse risoluto Louis. «Affatto.»</p><p>La serratura scattò e Harry entrò in casa sorridendo.</p><p>Zayn era bellissimo. <em>Porca troia</em>, pensò quando gli strinse la mano per presentarsi. Portava i capelli abbassati, neri come la pece, come la montatura dei suoi occhiali, neri come il carbone e la notte, neri come la paura. Louis sbatté le palpebre quando Liam si avvicinò al ragazzo per lasciargli un dolce bacio sulle tempie.</p><p>«Vieni Louis, ti faccio vedere dove puoi poggiare le tue cose.» Louis seguì Harry senza parlare, mentre Zayn gli regalava un sorriso amichevole.</p><p>«Sì, Zayn lascia un po' tutti senza parole» sentì borbottare da Harry al suo fianco. Louis capì immediatamente che era nervoso, due secondi dopo collegò il nervosismo alla gelosia. Si chiese se anche Harry, come lui, volesse essere speciale per qualcuno, speciale per lui.</p><p>«Da quanto mi osservi?» chiese.</p><p>«Dio Louis! La fai sembrare una cosa veramente brutta.»</p><p>«Ma non ho detto niente! Riformulo... da quanto tempo ti sei accorto di me?»</p><p>«Ho perso il conto delle settimane.» Fu l'unica risposta di Harry. A Louis andò bene così.</p><p>Harry aprì la porta della sua stanza. Quella casa non era molto grande, contava una cucina con annesso salotto, due stanze e un bagno, l'arredamento semplice e minimo, ma la camera di Harry era affascinante e tutta un'altra storia. Le pareti piene di fotografie sembravano raccontare tante storie. Colori ovunque, rosa, verde, blu, rosso. Tre pareti della stanza erano un mondo di sfumature, la quarta era in bianco e nero. Louis si fermò davanti a quella. I soggetti erano centinaia, le foto erano incollate a seconda della luminosità donando alla parete un effetto onda. La parte più scura sembrava davvero il fondo di un oceano pieno di oggetti, per poi diventare pian piano pelo dell'acqua, vento, cielo.</p><p>«Sei bravissimo» disse sincero. Il ragazzo al suo fianco arrossì. «È una tra le mie passioni più grandi.»</p><p>«Quali sono le altre?»</p><p>«Abbiamo tempo per conoscerci Louis.»</p><p>«Mi sembra di non averne. Vorrei sapere tutto di te, vorrei conoscerti da sempre per non sentirmi spaventato, per non dover ragionare troppo.»</p><p>«Cosa ti spaventa?»</p><p>«Tu.» Un sussurro. Un passo di Harry più vicino. Un sorriso ferito.</p><p>«Perché sei qui allora?»</p><p>«Perché mi spaventi, ma non ho paura di te. E tu? Perché io?»</p><p>Louis era curioso, voleva sapere, voleva dare un senso a quello che sentiva dentro e voleva dare un nome al modo in cui la sua pelle reagiva allo sguardo intenso di Harry. Era così dannatamente affascinante e lui voleva toccarlo. «Perché ti sei fatto avanti solo oggi?»</p><p>«Perché mi spaventi anche tu e perché ero stanco di incontrati sulla mia strada senza fermarti.»</p><p>Un altro passo di Harry. Una carezza timida sulla guancia di Louis. Quella stanza profumava di vaniglia e Louis chiuse gli occhi per riuscire a catturare quell'odore, per imprimersi la sensazione del calore della mano di Harry sul suo viso. Fu Liam a interrompere quel momento delicato bussando due volte alla porta. «A tavola!»</p><p>Si sorrisero prima di allontanarsi e Harry si fece da parte per far uscire Louis. Lo seguì verso la tavola pronta, i bicchieri rossi che piacevano tanto a Zayn pieni per metà di spumante. Louis sorrise afferrandone uno per imitare i due ragazzi, per poi seguirli verso un albero di Natale che prima non aveva notato perché nascosto da un muro divisore. Non era grande, ma era luminoso e sapeva di casa e Louis era curioso di sapere cosa quei tre ragazzi stavano facendo. Harry si fermò al suo fianco, un bicchiere nella sua mano destra e gli occhi illuminati dalle luci dorate dell'albero. «Ogni anno, da quando siamo qui, appendiamo all'albero una decorazione esprimendo un desiderio. La mia è una piccola stella di legno, Liam e Zayn hanno due piccoli angeli. Se ti va puoi farlo con noi quest'anno.»</p><p>Louis li guardò prendere gli addobbi e rigirarli tra le mani. «Ma non ho nulla.»</p><p>«Solo perché non sei andato a prendere il regalo che ti spettava!» Harry gli passò una busta identica alle altre e Louis la prese con mani tremanti prima di aprirla. Scartò velocemente, mentre Liam e Zayn appendevano i loro angeli sorridendosi l'uno con l'altro, e vi trovò dentro un biglietto con una decorazione con la forma di un orsetto polare.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ricorda che la neve, per quanto freddo ti possa far provare, si scioglierà sempre al sole.<br/>
Devi solo cercare la tua fonte di calore Louis."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Louis tremò. Sentiva freddo, era vero e non dipendeva solo dalla temperatura esterna. Louis cercava di non farsi coinvolgere dalla vita sentimentale, non aveva intenzione di sentire ancora il dolore immenso della perdita di una persona. Aveva donato così tanto amore incondizionato a sua madre e lei non c'era più, lei che le ripeteva sempre di dover guardare le stelle per ritrovare la via in caso si fosse smarrito. Lui amava, forte, Louis se si donava a qualcuno lo faceva con ogni fibra del suo essere e fino ad allora, non si era donato a nessuno all'infuori della sua famiglia e di Niall. Eppure, quel ragazzo che aveva appena appeso una stella all'albero, come se nulla fosse gli aveva teso una mano per farlo danzare nelle sue fiamme. Chiuse la mano intorno all'orso e provò a pensare a cosa realmente volesse. Sua madre non sarebbe mai potuta tornare e, in fondo, viveva in lui così scavò più affondo. <em>Tutto quello che voglio è il mio sole, chiunque esso sia.</em></p><p>Appese l'orsetto nel ramo accanto a quello dove Harry aveva appeso la sua stella. Solo quando fece scontrare il suo bicchiere con gli altri tre si rese conto che le stelle sono in grado di generare luce e calore.</p><p>«Haz, ma stasera non vai quindi?» chiese Zayn riportandolo al mondo reale. Si voltò verso il ragazzo più alto, curioso di sapere più cose della sua vita. Dove doveva andare? Cosa faceva nel suo tempo libero oltre a fotografare?</p><p>«In realtà Louis, se ti va, vorrei portarti in un posto.»</p><p>Liam sorrise a Zayn e a Louis non sfuggì quello sguardo complice. «Certo. Tanto ormai se volevi uccidermi probabilmente l'avresti già fatto.»</p><p>Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre gli altri scoppiarono a ridere divertiti. «Fidati, Harry non farebbe male nemmeno a una mosca!» Zayn scompigliò i capelli del diretto interessato e Louis strinse le maniche del suo maglione per frenarsi dal fare lo stesso. Avrebbe passato volentieri le mani tra quei capelli per sentirne la consistenza tra le dita.</p><p>«Mangiamo prima qualcosa, poi andiamo.»</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Avevano lasciato Zayn e Liam immersi in un film natalizio ed erano usciti coprendosi bene. Nevicava ancora, ma più lentamente e Louis era combattuto tra lo sperare che smettesse del tutto per partire e il voler rimanere ancora in quella casa con Harry. Voleva vedere la sua famiglia, le sue sorelle e il suo fratellino, portare loro i regali acquistati stranamente in anticipo e non li avrebbe traditi in quel modo.</p><p>«Dove stiamo andando?»</p><p>Erano le otto di sera e lui di solito a quell'ora iniziava a pensare a cosa mangiare e invece si ritrovava con lo stomaco pieno a camminare per strade sconosciute.</p><p>«Siamo arrivati.»</p><p>Louis si stupì quando Harry circondò il perimetro di una chiesa fino a fermarsi davanti ad una porta sul retro. Suonò il campanello, ma Louis poteva sentire chiaramente la musica provenire dall'interno e il profumo di zuppa saturare l'aria. Quando la porta si aprì e una donna vestita da cuoca sorrise a Harry, Louis si fece più piccolo al suo fianco. Lo seguì in silenzio, mentre osservava decine di persone cucinare in uno spazio troppo stretto per entrarci tutti decentemente, uscirono dalla cucina per ritrovarsi in un salotto già pieno di gente. Lunghe tavolate erano sistemate parallelamente a confluire in un tavolo enorme perpendicolare a loro dove volontari offrivano una cena a chi, quella Vigilia di Natale non poteva passarla con la sua famiglia perché una famiglia non l'aveva. A Louis pizzicarono gli occhi e afferrò un grembiule che Harry gli stava tendendo. «Se ti va, potresti darmi una mano» disse Harry e Louis annuì. Seguendolo, osservandolo muoversi e salutare tutti. Si stupì che quel ragazzo fosse amato da tutti, ma sembrava attirare i sorrisi come la luce attirava le falene. Lo presentò a tutti. «Lui è Louis.» Nessuna etichetta, nessuna descrizione, lui era Louis e Louis era felice. Non era il compleanno che si era aspettato, ma era un compleanno che avrebbe ricordato per sempre.</p><p>Servì la cena donando a tutti un sorriso e sorrise così tanto da sentire il viso far male. «Buone feste» ripeteva e Harry, al suo fianco sorrideva. «Oggi è il suo compleanno!» diceva a tutti e Louis da non passare il suo compleanno con nessuno si era ritrovato a sentire una sala intera di persone sconosciute augurargli buon compleanno.</p><p>«Vieni qui spesso?»</p><p>«Quasi ogni settimana. A volte sto in cucina, altre qui a servire. Mi piace fare qualcosa per gli altri.»</p><p>«Me ne sono vagamente accorto!» Rise Louis e Harry lo guardò arrossendo.</p><p>«Te l'ho già detto però, per te è diverso. Diciamo che hai un posto privilegiato?»</p><p>«Si?» chiese sorridendo.</p><p>«Si.»</p><p>Sembravano conoscersi da tempo e Louis non si ricordava l'ultima volta che aveva riso in quel modo. Harry era buffo, faceva battute che di divertente non avevano nulla, ma tutti ridevano ugualmente perché non era possibile non farlo guardando quanto impegno ci mettesse.</p><p>Le persone continuavano ad arrivare e Louis aveva più volte portato via i contenitori vuoti in cucina per riportare quelli fumanti pronti per altre persone. E ogni volta Harry gli sorrideva e Louis si sentiva una persona migliore. Mandò delle foto alle sue sorelle, nonostante sapesse che fosse notte in Inghilterra. Ne mandò altre a Niall, ma lo trovò sveglio. <em>"Deve essere un buono questo Harry, eh!"</em></p><p>Louis lo guardò intento a porgere un piatto a una bambina. Lo osservò sorriderle e metterle di nascosto una polpetta in più del dovuto prima di fare l'occhiolino. Louis rise e diede ragione a Niall. <em>"Sì. Harry mi fa credere e sperare che il bene esiste ancora nel mondo."</em></p><p>«Tutto bene? Sei stanco?» chiese Harry.</p><p>«Tutto bene. Esco solo un attimo a prendere una boccata d'aria, ok?»</p><p>Harry annuì e lo lasciò andare nonostante lo sguardo preoccupato sul suo viso. Louis si fece spazio tra la gente e uscì osservando la lunga fila di persone che aspettavano di entrare per passare una serata diversa. Guardò il cielo. La tempesta era passata e probabilmente sarebbe partito qualche ora più tardi con dentro un bagaglio umano completamente diverso. Gli sembrava che quella giornata fosse iniziata giorni prima, era stata così intensa per lui. Se fosse stato il Louis di un anno prima probabilmente avrebbe preso una sigaretta per rilassarsi, ma aveva deciso di smettere. Sentì qualcuno affiancarlo, ma non si voltò perché se l'avesse fatto, l'avrebbe baciato e nella sua testa stava ancora decidendo se buttarsi a capofitto in qualsiasi cosa implicasse Harry.</p><p>«Sai, non avevo ancora scelto gli altri regali da farti, ma questo era l'ultimo e avresti dovuto trovarlo al bar.»</p><p>Una candelina accesa su un muffin al cioccolato entrò nella visuale di Louis. Si accorse di star piangendo quando la fiamma iniziò a sfocarsi. «Buon compleanno Louis. Sono felice di averti conosciuto.»</p><p>«Dovrei esprimere un altro desiderio adesso?» chiese con voce roca senza guardarlo.</p><p>«La tradizione vuole così.»</p><p>«Non so cosa desiderare. Non oggi dopo tutto questo.»</p><p>Sentì Harry muoversi e sistemarsi davanti a lui. Lo invitò a sollevare lo sguardo delicatamente, poggiandogli le dita sotto il mento, ma Louis scosse la testa. «I desideri sono sopravvalutati Louis, non hai bisogno di chiedere qualcosa di enorme, un desiderio non implica chiedere l'impossibile per poi prendersela con il mondo se quell'impossibile non arriva. Un desiderio Louis è qualcosa di semplice, è qualcosa che deve venire dal cuore.»</p><p>«Sei sempre così filosofico?»</p><p>«A volte.» Rise Harry per poi riprovare a sollevargli il viso. Questa volta Louis non oppose resistenza e lo guardò negli occhi.</p><p>«Mi sembra di chiedere cose stupide.»</p><p>«Qualsiasi cosa sia, se fa stare bene te, non è stupido Lou. Perché pensi di non meritare di essere felice?»</p><p>«Non lo penso. Mia madre me lo ripeteva sempre, sai? Di dover essere felice, di dover essere me stesso e di non cambiare per nessuno, ma non l'ho ascoltata sempre e ho cercato di farmi accettare dagli altri perché mi fa paura pensare di essere solo. Quando è morta, si è portata via un pezzo di me e io vorrei tanto vivere anche per lei, ma non ci riesco sempre e oggi mi manca più di tutti gli altri giorni.»</p><p>Harry annuì, come se potesse realmente capire il suo stato d'animo. Era empatico, lo era sempre stato e sentiva il dolore di Louis come se fosse suo. «Non sei mai solo Lou, io sono la prova vivente che non sai per chi sei importante nel mondo. Magari c'è qualcun altro, in giro per il mondo, che sta pensando a te ora e questo basta per non farti sentire solo.»</p><p>Louis sorrise sornione. «Tu sei un caso a parte. L' ho capito stasera, non credo esista qualcuno come te nel mondo Harry. Ti conosco da mezza giornata e già hai cambiato il mio modo di vedere il mondo, ho quasi paura di concedermi la possibilità di conoscerti veramente.»</p><p>«E perché mai?»</p><p>«Potrei innamorarmi di te.»</p><p>Harry arrossì, non aspettandosi quella risposta diretta di Louis. «E sarebbe una cosa brutta?»</p><p>Louis gli accarezzò una guancia negando con la testa e si avvicinò a lui proprio mentre l'orologio rintoccava la mezzanotte. Strofinò il naso contro il suo chiudendo gli occhi. «Buon Natale Harry.»</p><p>Non lo avrebbe baciato quella notte, non avrebbe buttato quel ragazzo che si era impegnato tanto per fargli passare un giorno speciale tra le persone con cui si era divertito una sera e basta. Erano tornati a casa, trovando Zayn e Liam addormentati sul divano dove avrebbe dovuto dormire Louis. «Li sveglio.»</p><p>«Lasciali stare, posso stare con te.»</p><p>Si erano allungati sul letto di Harry, stendendosi sul fianco, guardandosi negli occhi e parlando per tutta la notte. Louis aveva scoperto che Harry studiava nella sua stessa Università, ma in una facoltà umanistica; aveva scoperto che era inglese anche lui e che nemmeno la sua famiglia era riuscita ad arrivare a causa del maltempo. Avevano parlato per ore, Louis gli aveva mostrato le sue sorelle e il suo fratellino, avevano condiviso pensieri sui loro gusti musicali, i loro film preferiti, i libri letti e quelli da voler leggere, avevano chiacchierato a bassa voce senza sfiorarsi, senza entrare in contatto fisico, ma connettendosi emotivamente. L'ora di andare via era arrivata troppo presto per i loro gusti e non avevano dormito affatto, avevano ancora così tanto da dirsi, così tanto da scoprire ancora, ma l'allerta meteo era finita e Louis doveva andare in aeroporto. Avevano preso il caffè con Liam che l'avrebbe accompagnato per andare a lavoro e Louis non sapeva come salutare Harry, era stato semplice passare del tempo con lui, ma l'imbarazzo era tornato a farsi sentire.</p><p>«Grazie, davvero.» Gli disse semplicemente mettendosi sulle punte per abbracciarlo. Sentì le braccia di Harry chiudersi intorno al suo busto e cercò di imprimere nella sua mente quella sensazione di calore e benessere. Si staccò riluttante, poi salutò Zayn che, stropicciandosi gli occhi gli aveva augurato buone feste per poi dare un bacio a Liam e ributtarsi sul divano a dormire facendo ridere tutti. «Andiamo!»</p><p>«Sì. Buon feste anche a voi. Ciao Harry.»</p><p>«Ciao Louis, fa buon viaggio.»</p><p>Le labbra di Harry sulla sua guancia bruciarono come carbone ardente.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>8 Gennaio</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Harry era nervoso da due settimane, come uno stupido non aveva dato il suo numero a Louis e non sentirlo dopo averlo conosciuto e averci passato del tempo insieme era insopportabile. Quella mattina era andato a lavoro con Liam dato che il suo amico iniziava il turno più tardi e l'aveva seguito per bere un caffè prima di iniziare un'altra giornata di lavoro.</p><p>«Buon lavoro Lee, a più tardi.»</p><p>«Vedrai che primo o poi torna Haz!»</p><p>Era quello che gli ripeteva ogni giorno per farlo sorridere e Harry annuiva perché lo sapeva che prima o poi Louis sarebbe tornato davvero. Entrò in libreria e raggiunse la sua collega per augurarle buongiorno quando notò, accanto alla cassa, una busta azzurra.</p><p><em>"Per Harry"</em> recitava il bigliettino attaccatovi sopra. Harry si guardò attorno con il cuore a battere forte nel petto. Sorrise felice, curioso ed entusiasta e si affrettò ad aprire il pacchetto. Una candela a forma di stella era appoggiata sopra ad un pupazzo a forma di unicorno con gli occhi brillanti e verdi. Harry sorrise aprendo il biglietto.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gli unicorni dovrebbero non esistere,<br/>
ma per me non esistevano nemmeno le persone come te Harry per questo te ne ho regalato uno, <br/>
ha gli occhi buoni come i tuoi.<br/>
Ho scarabocchiato il mio numero sul retro del biglietto,<br/>
spero di vederti presto. Louis."<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Strinse il pupazzo e tempestò di domande la sua collega per sapere quando avessero portato il pacchetto. «Qualche minuto prima che tu arrivassi!»</p><p>Harry corse fuori, si guardò attorno, a destra e a sinistra. Scrutò la folla, poi si fermò a guardare davanti a sé. Lo avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille persone, seduto nel tavolo più nascosto del bar, lo stava già guardando e si chiese da quanto tempo fosse lì, se l'avesse visto prendere il caffè e parlare con Liam. Lo vide sorridere ed alzarsi scompigliando i capelli di un ragazzo biondo al suo fianco che Harry identificò come Niall ripensando ai racconti di Louis. Fece un passo in avanti e lo aspettò a metà strada. Era bellissimo, con un maglioncino più largo del dovuto e i capelli abbassati sulla fronte che mettevano in risalto i suoi occhi blu. Sorrideva e lo guardava e Harry non sapeva cosa fare per la prima volta nella sua vita. Lui che sapeva sempre cosa dire o come comportarsi.</p><p>«Ciao.»</p><p>«Ciao» rispose sorridendo.</p><p>Louis sorrise ancora di più e Harry vide nei suoi occhi una luce di determinazione che lo rendeva ancora più attraente ai suoi occhi. Quel ragazzo gli aveva scombussolato la vita e ne era totalmente consapevole.</p><p>«Sei tu che vuoi uccidere me adesso?» chiese.</p><p>«No, ma è il mio turno di portarti in un posto.»</p><p>«Devo lavorare...» ribatté mortificato.</p><p>«Lo so, ma l'invito è per questa sera» continuò Louis. Le mani nelle tasche tradivano la sicurezza che cercava di dimostrare.</p><p>«Mmh, è un appuntamento?» chiese Harry sentendo il cuore battere talmente tanto da sembrare quasi voler uscire dal petto.</p><p>«Assolutamente sì. Scrivimi così salvo il tuo numero e posso darti indicazioni.»</p><p>Harry annuì e non voleva davvero andare via, ma doveva farlo. Si guardò alle spalle, poi cercò di formulare una frase di senso compiuto. «Allora a dopo.»</p><p>Louis si avvicinò fino a sfiorare i piedi di Harry con le sue scarpe e alzò lo sguardo</p><p>«Non so se sono io che ho sempre sbagliato a pensare di essere fatto di ghiaccio o se sei tu a emanare una luce così calda da avere iniziato a farmi sciogliere» disse sorridendo ad occhi chiusi. Sentì il respiro di Harry sulla sua pelle. «No Lou, tu hai semplicemente un'anima che va alimentata come se fosse una fiammella che ha bisogno di prendere fuoco.»</p><p>«Tu queste cose di me come le hai capite?»</p><p>«Ti ho guardato negli occhi, solo chi non vuole vedere rimane indifferente.»</p><p>Louis strofinò il naso nel suo collo. In quelle settimane aveva tenuto la fialetta di profumo sempre a portata di mano, ma non era la stessa cosa, l'odore della pelle di Harry era una fragranza completamente diversa. Un profumo che avrebbe creato dipendenza a Louis. «Non sono mai stato un tipo paziente, sai?» disse.</p><p>«No?»</p><p>«No.» ribatté prima di alzarsi sulle punte e annullare le distanze tra loro coprendo la bocca rossa di Harry con la sua. Non sentì i fuochi d'artificio o le campane suonare a festa, ma sentì un pugno allo stomaco, forte e deciso. Un colpo secco che face quasi male, ma quando il dolore passò sentì la calma invadergli il corpo mentre continuava ad assaporare la dolcezza delle labbra di Harry. «Buon lavoro Harry.»</p><p>«Ci vediamo dopo Louis, non vedo l'ora di baciarti di nuovo.»</p><p>Louis sorrise, lasciandolo andare via per poi tornare nel bar e zittire Niall che era già pronto a prenderlo in giro con un sorriso sul viso. Portò la tazza alle labbra e sorseggiò un bel po' di bevanda calda spostando lo sguardo verso la libreria, come aveva sempre fatto. Era quello il bello del destino, si erano visti inconsapevolmente tante volte e si erano incontrati solo due settimane prima, due anime che si erano incrociate, due anime grandi già da sole, ma che avevano tanto da darsi per crescere insieme. E Louis aveva paura, di impegnarsi e di fare promesse, ma Harry gli sorrise dalla vetrina della libreria mentre toglieva dal vetro quei cartelli che lo avevano portato da lui e Louis pensò che non avrebbe potuto fargli promesse, non in quel momento, ma avrebbe potuto donargli giorno dopo giorno il suo amore e che aveva anche una fottuta paura di bruciarsi con Harry cercò di nasconderlo ma, in fondo, lui aveva amato sempre di più il caldo.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p><em>"Camminare fa passare ogni tristezza<br/>
</em><em>Ti va di passeggiare insieme?<br/>
</em><em>Meriti del mondo ogni sua bellezza</em><br/>
<em>Dicono che non c'è niente di più fragile di una promessa<br/>
</em><em>Ed io non te ne farò nemmeno una</em>"</p><p>(Piccola Anima - Ermal Meta)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>